


Wait For Me To Come Home

by sparklingjaguar



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluuuuffff, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War, Set near the First Avenger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:45:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingjaguar/pseuds/sparklingjaguar
Summary: Steve Rogers is the smallest guy in Brooklyn.He realizes his feelings for his best friend but pushes them down.Bucky couldn't like him back, could he?...Could he?





	1. Steve

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a huge Stucky shipper so I decided to write about it.  
> I might continue this  
> I might not  
> So....  
> Yeah
> 
> First chapter is Stevie's POV.  
> Enjoy :)

 

   As I stumbled across the streets, I always took a good look at everyone around me. Well, I say around, more like above. I was a good half a foot shorter than most of the men I walked past.

 

   I had to be the smallest guy in Brooklyn. I was pretty weak and scrawny, but somehow I managed to keep getting myself into fights, like I was trying to prove something. I never was.

   Just trying to do the right thing seemed to get me in all sorts of trouble.

 

   It was appalling how little respect some people had for others, so I was just trying to help out. The world wouldn't suffer if a few jerks got corrected.

 

   

   That never really happened though, as much as I wanted it to. They were all bigger than me, not that it was particularly uncommon, so just beat me up then left like nothing had happened.

 

   Well they did if my friend didn't get there first.

 

 

 

   My best friend was always there to support me whether I wanted it or not. 

   James Buchanan Barnes, known to me as Bucky.

 

   He as pretty much the opposite of me. Tall, strong, popular.

   

   I often found myself questioning why he decided to be my friend; we were almost nothing alike.

   But he was always there for me.

 

 

   Always.

 

 

   Whenever I got into another fight, Bucky was there, almost like he had radar for me. We both knew it was impossible for me to win a fight, but I always refused to back down. I kept getting knocked to the floor, picking myself up and getting hit again until Buck showed up.

   He'd always get the other guy to back off me, usually with a well-timed punch, then helped me up and got me home.

 

 

   We'd get back to my house and Buck would always patch me up. He took care of any injuries I'd gotten. Without fail, he'd show up the next day to check up on me if we didn't see each other earlier.

 

   

    Ever since my dad died, I felt lost.

 

 

 

   But even when I had nothing, I had Bucky.

 

 

 

 

   After a year or so of alley fights and injuries, I began to see more of my best friend. Notice more.

 

   I watched the way his hair got frizzy after taking off a hat.

 

   I saw the way his face swirled with both joy and concentration when taking photos.

 

   I saw the way his electric blue eyes lit up when he saw Stark's new tech.

 

 

   Following that, I started to notice more about myself.

   It was subtle at first, but grew stronger with time.

 

   The relief I felt when I heard his voice echo in the alleyways.

 

   The butterflies I felt in my stomach every time he slung his arm around my shoulders.

 

   

   The way the butterflies burned with jealousy when I saw him out with a girl.

 

 

   Not jealous of him.

 

   Jealous of her.

 

 

 

   I cursed myself as I came to terms with what was happening.

 

 

 

 

   I was falling in love.

 

 

   With my best friend.

 

 

 

   


	2. Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve Rogers...
> 
>  
> 
> What a guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been so long since I've updated!
> 
> Glad to see people are enjoying this though :)

    **Bucky's POV**

 

 

   Steve Rogers.

 

 

   What a guy.

 

 

   For a little guy, he had an enormous character. He was, hands down, the bravest and most selfless guy I had ever met, always willing to do anything to help or protect someone else, even though it resulted in him getting beaten up in some back alley. 

 

   That happened a lot.

 

 

   The idiot was too dumb not to back down from a fight, so he just kept getting hit until I managed to find him. I always felt sorry for him when I saw him on the ground and wished he would stop, but I guess some people never change.

 

   Every time, I would take him back to my place and help patch him up a bit. He was my best friend, I couldn't just leave him.

 

 

    Well, I say my best friend.

 

 

   I think he was more than a friend to me.

 

 

   That was my big secret. 

 

   I was gay.

 

   I couldn't tell anyone, since it probably wouldn't be smiled upon, so I stuck to pretending. 

   

   I went on dates with girls I wasn't interested in, but I made sure Steve was there. It comforted me, I guess, to have my friend with me, no matter how poorly the night was going.

 

   

   Over time, the comfort transformed into something else. Something more.

 

   I was in love with Steve.

 

 

 

   I kept this hidden as well, only glancing at him when I thought nobody was looking and trying to act normally around him.

 

   Most people bought it but, when I took Steve home one night, I guess I let go a little bit. Looked at him a bit too longingly. 

 

   His mother followed my gaze to Steve and smiled gently at me. When Steve went inside, she pulled me into a hug.

 

   "Thank you, Bucky. You always take such good care of him."

 

   "Of course, Mrs Rogers."

 

   She leaned closer to me and whispered, "I know that you think of Steve as more than a friend."

 

   My breath hitched in my throat. She sensed me tensing.

 

   "Bucky, we will always accept you. You will always have a family here."

 

   

   I was rendered speechless. Too caught up for words, all I could do was hug her tighter.

 

   "Thank you."

 

 

 

   

   Not long later, the second war started. Everyone went into a panic and streets filled with men enlisting for the army. 

 

   To do my part, I enlisted as well.

 

 

   As I was signing up, my mind immediately went to Steve. Being the guy he was, he'd want to join as well but he had too many health issues. He didn't have a chance of getting in.

 

   

   I had to leave him behind.

 

 

 

   It would break my heart to leave him for so long, maybe not come back at all.

 

 

 

   

   I had to confess while I still had time.

 


	3. Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Steve I...
> 
>  
> 
> I have to leave."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter! I know it's really short so if you have any more Stucky fic ideas for me then please comment.
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated as always. Thanks for reading :)

 

 

   "Steve, I.."

 

 

   Bucky clenched his fists and looked at the floor.

 

   

   "I have to leave."

 

 

   He glanced up to Steve's confused expression.

 

   "What? Why?"

 

   "I, uh, I joined the army..." He trailed off at the end of the sentence, as though it would stop it being so real.

 

   Steve's eyes closed and his voice shrank to a whisper. "You enlisted..."

 

   Bucky nodded sadly. 

 

   "I've got two weeks here, then I set off."

 

 

   At once, a determined look passed over the blond's face.

 

   "Steve?"

 

   Bucky found himself being dragged away by his friend.

 

   "Steve? What are you doing?" he chuckled.

 

   "You've got another two weeks here, so we're gonna do all the stuff we talked about as kids."

 

   "Okay..... why?"

 

   "Come on, Buck!" Steve exclaimed. "This will be the last time we'll spend together in ages. Let's make it fun!"

 

 

   Bucky laughed as, over the next couple of weeks, Steve pulled him around various science shows and showed him all kinds of stuff they had talked about when they were younger. They tried new food, new games, met new people, had the most fun they'd had in forever, but it still didn't dull the pain of Bucky leaving, for either of them.

 

 

 

   To their sorrow, the day Bucky left finally arrived. Steve found himself being pulled into yet another alley, but this time, it was Bucky pulling him.

 

 

   "Steve? I need to tell you something before I go. I don't want you to think any different of me when I tell you and I get it if-"  
  


   "Buck, you know you can tell me anything. My view of you won't change at all."

 

   Bucky took a deep breath, fiddling with his uniform.

 

 

   "I'm.. gay."

 

   He looked at Steve awkwardly, only to be met with a raised eyebrow.

 

   "Really Buck? You know I don't care about that. Why would that make me see you differently?"

 

 

   "That was only half of the confession."

 

   "Well, what's the rest?"

 

 

 

   Before he could react, Bucky's lips pressed against his, before pulling away and starting to leave.

 

   

   Steve stood in shock, mouth hung open, before rushing to grab Bucky's arm.

 

 

   "No, Steve. I'm sorry, I really am. That was stupid and I-"

 

 

   He was cut off when Steve pulled him in for another kiss. His eyes widened and, when his relief set in, he rested his hands on Steve's face as their lips melted together, finally releasing the desire that had been built up for years. Steve's fingers tangled in brown hair as Bucky bit Steve's lip and gently pushed him against the wall.

 

 

   They remained like that in the alleyway for some time, lips moving in sync, until they pulled away.

 

   

   "I'm gonna miss you Buck." Steve's voice cracked slightly as a tear fell from his eye.

 

   Bucky leaned his forehead on Steve's, his face still in his hands, and felt himself start to cry as well.

 

   They held each other, shaking with sadness and regret, until Bucky moved away.

 

 

   He wiped the tears from Steve's face and leaned down to kiss him one last time.

 

   He smiled softly, yet sadly. 

 

 

   "Wait for me to come home."

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
